cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
LUEnited Nations
Category:AlliancesCategory:LUEnited Nations The LUEnited Nations is a pink alliance which originally came from GameFAQs. However, since becoming an open alliance, similarities between the LUEnited Nations and LUE have started to vanish. = Current LUE Ministry = Co Leaders: kamichi, LimeTsunami Minister of Internal Affairs: Iforget2 and Relika Nox Minister of Foreign Affairs: Llama Masters Minister of Defense: QUIETRIOT Minister of Trade: Wolfpac (Note: Soon to be merged into Internal Affairs) Minister of Media: Directors of Internal Affairs: -Currently None Ambassadors: -Currently n/a. Members in italics are currently showing little activity. Election Status: Currently Holding Elections = Background = LUE, standing for Life, the Universe, and Everything, is a book by Douglas Adams and also a message board from GameFAQs. The message board has a somewhat unfavourable reputation. Due to restrictions on the GameFAQs ToS that some people saw as unfair, these people left LUE to form LUELinks. The GameFAQs and LUElinks boards are where the majority of early LUEnited Nations members come from. Please note that the history of LUE does not belong on Cybernations. It is irrelevant to the LUEnited Nations. = Flag = The LUEnited Nations flag was originally the image of a blue background with a mascot called LUEshi pasted on the front. LUEshi is the image of Mario riding Yoshi that is seen on the front of the box of Super Mario World for the SNES. However, due to size limitations, the current LUE flag is a green L. On a multicolored background. The original flag has since been edited and resubmitted and is pending review. = Alliance History = Beginnings On 16 March 2006, topics were posted on both LUELinks and GameFAQs LUE about a new, NationStates-esque game, CyberNations. Users were urged to band together and form an alliance, similar to LUE activity on other web-based games. It was on this day that the LUE alliance saw its beginnings. The user Good King Chinaman posted a preliminary roster and charter topic on the CyberNations message boards. The next two weeks saw the alliance setting up its basics, such as a flag and name. The alliance prospered and grew during the month after its inception. Though many CyberNations players initially expressed dismay at LUE's entry into the game, the LUEnited Nations began to garner respect and love throughout the CyberNations community. War Alliance affairs were quite standard up until 26 April, when a conflict arose that LUE decided to be a part of. After the New Pacific Order discovered that the International Coalition of Socialist Nations had planted spies in them, war broke out between the two. The LUEnited Nations, having good relationships with the NPO, offered to join the fight. Due to the NPO's unparallelled strength and the ICSN's young age, it was a decidedly one-sided affair, LUE and NPO won outright. Diplomatic Agreements Early on, multiple alliances wished to forge diplomatic agreements with LUE. On 19 March, just three days after the LUEnited Nations' birth, a non-aggression pact was agreed upon between LUE and the Grand Global Alliance. Six days later, another NAP was signed with the United Civilized States. On 10 April, yet another NAP was made, this time with The Legion. The Orange Defense Network and LUE signed an NAP on 18 April. Finally, on 5 May, an NAP was signed with the National Alliance for Arctic Countries. Throughout its early life, LUE found itself drawn closest to the ODN. LUE found that the two alliances had many things in common. Due to this closeness, on 19 April, the ODN proposed a strengthening of ties between the two alliances in the form of a union, merger, or mutual-defense pact. At the time, most of LUE agreed that it was a fantastic idea, and the officials of both alliances set to making the idea a reality. However, this union went on hold due to a new proposition. On 3 May, the ODN again came to LUE with an idea - this time, it would be a multi-alliance mutual defense pact between them and the UCS and GGA. After some deliberation, LUE decided it was a good idea, and on 5 May, the Independence Council was announced to the public. After a little under two weeks, LUE decided that the IC wasn't going to work out, and announced that they were leaving. During the IC period, LUE and ODN were still working on their alliance of alliances. On the same day as the announcement that they were leaving the Independence Council, LUE voted on the final proposition, now named United for Orange. Nine days later, the ODN informed LUE that their alliance had voted for it as well (by a vote of about 99 to 2). The next day, UFO is taken public. On 4 June, LUE and GATO formed a Mutual Defense Pact between the two alliances. Later, on 15 June, LUE and the GGA agreed to a Mutual Defense Pact. The pact, entitled SNAKES ON A PLANE TREATY, was hailed as a rather original piece of work, due to it's "to-the-point" nature. It also carried the signature of LUE Minister of Internal Affars Samuel L Jackson in three places. Its final form was revealed to the Cyberverse by Samuel L the next day. The final major alliance that LUE signed an NAP with was the NPO, with the signing occuring on 26 June. Ivan Moldavi, NPO emperor, a user traditionally known for his seriousness, shocked all by preceding the announcement with a posting of the Admiral Ackbar Fiesta ASCII art. The LUEser Yaridovich, known usually for his lack of seriousness, revealed the agreement in an unusually serious post. Crisis During its early days, two LUEnited Nations members, worked independant of the LN, on a plot to send the NPO and the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization to war with each other. A faked screenshot of an intent to attack GATO was taken and sent to GATO. As soon as the LUEnited Nations cabinet discovered the plan, it was dealt with swiftly. Yaridovich brought this public, and expelled both members from the LUEnited Nations. Both of their nations were attacked repeatedly. Soon after the incident, the LUE ministry had a election, resulting in a reshuffle, and Jefficus emerged as a new co leader in a landslide election. Open Recruiting During the latter half of May, there had been much grumbling in the alliance about LUE's limited recruiting. LUEnited Nations policy at the time allowed new members to come only from LUELinks or LUE, and forced other members to either join the now-defunct Foreign LUEgion or bLUE. On 30 May, the user Ph33rb0t made a post spanning more than a page about why opening the LUEnited Nations was absolutely necessary. This post served as the final straw, and LUE was opened a few days later. As such, LUEnited Nations is, in effect, a standalone organisation compared to LUE and LUElinks and should not be confused as either of the two. = Alliance Information and Strength = The LUEnited Nations is among the larger and stronger nations in Cybernations, with a roster of about 371 members as of 31st August 2006. Due to strong research and coordination, LUE is one of the fastest-growing alliances in average strength. Many member nations are in the top 300 nations overall. Those wishing to find guidelines for LUEnited Nations members would be advised to look at the LUEnited Nations Charter. = Diplomacy = The LUEnited Nations has agreed to Non-Aggression Pacts with the United Civilized States, Orange Defense Network, The Legion, Green Protection Agency, Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, and National Alliance for Arctic Countries. LUE also is in Mutual Defense Pacts with the Grand Global Alliance and Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Due to the aftermath of the great war, LUE have a temporary NAP with the NPO and NpO. Work is currently being done to move towards an official NAP. LUE was a member of United for Orange, a strengthened Mutual Defense Pact between them and the ODN. However, due to the ODN not honoring the pact during The Great War, the pact is no longer in effect. = External Links = * GameFAQs message boards * Official LUEnited Nations message boards * LUEnited Nations sign-ups = Further Reading = * Wikipedia article on GameFAQs message boards